La fille dans le placard
by Valerie Gingras
Summary: Une histoire originale à propos de trois filles; Hige qui désire partir en voyage, sa sœur jumelle May qui vit depuis un an dans son garde robe et son amie Jessie qui est lesbienne et qui a besoin d'aide en mathématique.
1. La fille dans le placard

Hige)

J'ai entendu deux coups provenant de l'intérieur de mon garde-robe. C'était la façon que May avait de m'ordonner d'aller chercher à manger. Ça faisait environ un an qu'elle s'était enfermée dans mon placard et, à vrai dire, j'étais un peu tannée de devoir m'occuper d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le pire… Depuis que ma sœur avait renoncé au monde extérieur, toutes les ambitions que mes parents avaient pour elle avaient été reportées sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me demandaient de remplir ses souliers. Je ne suis pas elle, il faudra qu'un jour on le comprenne! J'ai mes propres rêves et ceux-ci ne nécessitent pas d'avoir de bonnes notes à l'école. Je veux voyager et voir le monde, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de convaincre mes parents de m'aider dans mon projet. Ils disent que je suis trop jeune, mais moi, j'ai l'impression que si j'attends trop, je vais passer toute ma vie dans cette petite ville minable. J'ai décidé que j'allais partir en voyage par mes propres moyens pour une durée indéterminée. Je crois que certains appellent cela une fugue, mais est-ce que la définition de ce mot tient encore lorsqu'on avertit tout le monde de son intention?

Il n'y a qu'une chose que je vais regretter de ma vieille vie, mon amie Jessie. Mais, bon ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours… Je sais bien que je ne peux pas lui demander de venir avec moi, ça serait égoïste. En plus, un voyage de croissance personnelle ne peut se faire à deux.

* * *

(Jessie)

Je m'appelle Jessie Green. Ne m'appelez jamais Jessica, il y a seulement ma mère qui persiste à le faire; elle sait comment me tomber sur les nerfs. Ma vie est un enfer, c'est comme si ma vie était planifiée d'avance pour moi : ma mère veut que je la succède à la gestion de son magasin de perruques, mais je ne suis pas très habile dans mes relations avec les gens et je ne suis pas très bonne en mathématiques, alors je me vois mal étudier en gestion d'entreprise. J'aimerais bien me trouver un travail qui ne m'obligerait pas d'être avec ma mère vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre; j'ai déjà assez de difficultés à la supporter comme ça. Mais bon, si je veux trouver un bon travail, il faudrait bien que je m'arrange pour passer mes math cette année. J'ai demandé à Hige de m'aider à étudier. Elle a accepté puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Elle m'a proposé qu'on aille chez elle pour que sa sœur puisse nous aider. Nous sommes passées chez moi pour chercher quelques affaires, quand soudain ma mère a crié :

- Jessica, mon sucre d'orge, c'est toi?

- Ah non, c'est ma mère, vite sauvons-nous, chuchotai-je à mon amie.

- Jeesiicaa! Oh, tu es là. Je vois que tu as amené une amie ou bien… Est-ce que c'est ta petite amie?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Pourquoi tu agis toujours comme ça? Arrête de vouloir faire semblant être ma meilleure amie! Je suis ta fille et j'ai droit à ma vie privée!

- Tu ne me parles jamais de ce qui se passe dans tes journées! Quand tu arrives ici, c'est direct dans ta chambre! La plus part du temps, je m'aperçois seulement que tu es là quand tu joues avec ta guitare! Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin d'aide avec la boutique! J'essaie d'engager quelqu'un d'autre, mais en attendant tu pourrais m'aider un peu quand tu es là! Et puis, comment je pouvais savoir que ton amie ignorait ton orientation! J'essayais juste de faire une petite blague! Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'elle allait se sauver en l'apprenant.

- Quoi, elle s'est sauvée? Tu es contente, maintenant toute l'école va savoir que je suis lesbienne.

- Si elle est vraiment ton amie, elle ne fera pas ça…

Ma vie était déjà assez difficile comme ça, tout ce qui me manquait, c'est une bombe à retardement qui court partout dans la ville. J'espère juste pouvoir la retrouver et la désamorcer. Ah, fiou, elle est seulement assise dans mon escalier.

- Désolée de m'être sauvée…, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu semblais en guerre contre ta mère et je ne voulais pas devenir le dommage collatéral.

Je me suis assise à côté d'elle.

- Alors, tu es vraiment lesbienne…, continua-t-elle.

- Quoi, tu savais? Comment as-tu deviné?

- À part le fait que tu te fais appeler Jessie que tu t'habilles assez masculine et que tu sembles être férue des arcs-en-ciel?

- Hey, Jessie est un nom cool, il y a une mode « garçonne » et les arcs-en-ciel ont beaucoup de style. Il doit bien avoir autre chose qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Eh bien, il y a cette façon que tu me regardes parfois… Ça me fait rougir et mon cœur fait : " Poupoum, poupoum, poupoum ", confessa-t-elle en exécutant les gestes appropriés.

- Hige, prononçais-je en avançant ma main vers ses cheveux.

Elle arrêta ma main et dit :

- Je te niaise, je suis _strait_, enfin, je crois… Tu sais, je pourrais prétendre être bi juste pour cette nuit!

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- J'étais sûre que tu allais sauter sur l'occasion…

- Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Je ne veux pas dire que je ne te trouve pas cute, mais je sais que même si on le faisait, on ne resterait qu'amies. Pour toi, ce ne serait qu'une expérience, mais moi, je suis plus romantique que ça… Pas que je voudrais garder ma première fois pour la nuit de noces, mais je voudrais au moins le faire avec quelqu'une dont j'ai la certitude qu'elle m'aime en retour.

- Dommage… (Elle changea soudainement de sujet.) En passant, comment ta mère a-t-elle découvert ton orientation? De ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas les meilleures amies du monde…

- Tu l'as vu, alors tu as une petite idée de comment elle est. Elle est toujours sur mon cas. Tu sais ces tantes agaçantes qui te demandent à chaque fois qu'elles te voient si tu t'es trouvé un chum? Ma mère est exactement comme ça, sauf que c'est ma mère… Alors, après plusieurs fois, j'ai craqué et je lui ai dit que j'étais lesbienne. J'avoue que j'espérais un peu qu'elle arrêterait de projeter ses rêves avortés sur moi.

- Et, ça a marché?, m'a demandé Hige.

- En vrai, elle a été encore plus agaçante pendant un bout; elle était très inquiète pour mon avenir. Maintenant, elle est revenue à son état normal, du moins sa définition de normale. Mais, je suis contente de lui avoir dit. Depuis, j'ai moins honte de moi et puis j'ai maintenant une amie qui le sait et qui l'accepte! Bon, on peut aller étudier là?

* * *

(Hige)

C'était la première fois que Jessie venait chez moi. J'ai frappé à deux fois sur la porte de mon placard, pendant qu'elle faisait le tour des lieux. Deux coups sont provenus de l'intérieur du placard. J'ai regardé Jessie, elle était toute blanche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est humain, lui murmurais-je pour la rassurer. May, dis-je plus fort, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour étudier mes math.

La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement. Quand la fille à l'intérieur entrevit Jessie, elle voulut refermer la porte, mais mon pied était déjà dans le cadre.

- Tut, tut, tu sors de là, dis-je en la prenant par le bras pour l'amener vers la sortie. Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, je barrai la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas retourner dans son antre.

- Tu m'as menti, se plaint ma sœur au bord des larmes.

- J'ai juste oublié de te dire que j'avais amené une amie avec moi.

- Mon nom est Jessie, se présenta-t-elle en serrant la main de ma sœur. Est-ce que c'est moi, ou on s'est déjà vues quelque part?

- Oh, réalisai-je, est-ce que j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'on est des jumelles?

* * *

(May)

C'est ainsi que Jessie se mit à venir étudier chez moi quand ma sœur est là, mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle est là aujourd'hui alors que Hige travaille. Je ne lui ouvrirai pas la porte.

- S'il te plait, May, ouvre-moi la porte.

Je suis restée silencieuse.

- Allez, j'ai besoin d'étudier…

À nouveau, je n'ai pas répondu. Peut-être qu'elle va abandonner en pensant que je ne suis pas là.

- Je vais m'en aller…

Elle abandonne vraiment si facilement? Je savais bien que j'étais une cause perdue…

- Tu pleures?

Elle est encore là!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es enfermée dans cette penderie, mais je ne suis pas méchante; je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu es en sécurité, ici, dans cette maison. Je suis amie avec ta sœur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'être avec toi.

- Pas d'amis, plus jamais… J'ai été trahie par des gens qui se disaient mes amis, je ne peux plus faire confiance à des gens comme ça. L'amitié est si fragile, si facile à imiter… Si je dois faire confiance à quelqu'un, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus fort qui nous unisse. Hige est ma jumelle, alors je peux lui faire confiance, mais toi je ne te connais pas, tu n'es personne.

- Justement, pourquoi te ferais-je du mal? Je ne te connais même pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, je n'ai aucune raison de te détester. Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je vais comprendre, mais je vais être atrocement déçue et même si je vais peut-être être en colère contre toi pour un moment, ce ne sera pas seulement de ta faute. Je suis capable d'étudier toute seule, pourtant je pensais que tu voudrais m'aider, que quelque part, tu voulais être utile à quelqu'un au lieu de rester ainsi à l'écart de la vie.

Être utile à quelqu'un…

- D'accord, je veux bien essayer.

* * *

(Hige)

Récemment, ma sœur May s'est mise à agir bizarrement. Depuis que Jessie est venue lorsque je travaillais, elle a commencé à poser plein de questions sur elle. Je suis contente qu'elle essaie de se faire une amie, mais si l'on considère l'orientation de Jessie, ça pourrait mener plus loin que juste de l'amitié et je n'aime pas cette idée. J'aime bien Jessie et tout, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle sorte avec ma sœur. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas assez ouverte, mais je serais vraiment inconfortable puisque May me ressemble beaucoup. Alors, pour m'assurer que rien n'arrive entre elles, j'ai dit à ma sœur que Jessie était ma blonde. J'ai réussi à éviter la faille la plus évidente de ce mensonge le plus évident en lui disant qu'on était discrète en public, pour des raisons évidentes, mais que lorsqu'on était seule toutes les deux, j'étais scotchée à elle (ce qui était assez vrai). Je lui ai dit qu'on avait commencé à sortir ensemble que récemment et qu'on essayait de garder ça secret parce qu'on avait peur de la réaction des gens. Je lui ai raconté comment je l'avais embrassée alors qu'elle était endormie et comment ça nous avait amenés d'amies à quelque chose de plus. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lui inventer un monde parallèle où Jessie et moi étions ensemble.

J'ai avoué à ma sœur que j'allais travailler tout l'été pour pouvoir fuguer juste avant le début de l'année scolaire. Elle n'a pas été très heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Jessie pourrait prendre soin de toi à ma place, tu sais.

- Je ne peux pas lui demander de faire ça!

Est-ce moi ou May est subitement devenue raisonnable?

- Je ne t'en veux pas de me laisser seule, dit-elle. Je comprends que tu puisses être tannée de t'occuper de moi, mais je ne peux pas tolérer que tu abandonnes ta vie idéale comme ça! Tu as une petite amie géniale et pleine d'amis à l'école, j'en suis sûre; tu as un bon travail; tu es bonne à l'école, même si tu as parfois besoin de mon aide. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux vouloir de plus!

- L'aventure!

- Je suis tellement jalouse de toi! Ma vie a été détruite, brulée, brisée en petits morceaux que je dois maintenant recoller. C'est dur pour moi de te regarder jeter ta vie aux poubelles en essayant de pouvoir en trouver une meilleure. Un jour, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça!

- Mais, si je ne pars pas en voyage de ressourcement maintenant, je vais sûrement le regretter toute ma vie! Et puis, si tu es si jalouse de ma vie, t'as qu'à la prendre!

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dis-je. Ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter, ta décision est prise. J'aimerais juste pouvoir être indépendante avant que tu partes, vas-tu m'aider?

- Non, il faut que je travaille, mais je connais quelqu'un qui t'en doit une.

* * *

(May)

Ma sœur Hige a réussi à convaincre Jessie de m'aider dans mon projet.

- Tu es sûre que tu es correcte avec ça?, me demanda Jessie. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas ton amie ou rien…

- C'est correct, répondis-je, c'est juste ta façon de me repayer pour le tutorat que je t'ai donné, non? Et puis, j'essaie d'être plus sociable.

- Alors, amies?

- Non, je ne suis pas encore prête.

- Alors, j'agis seulement comme ton garde du corps?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ça serait bien. Tu peux considérer cela comme un travail, je peux même te payer pour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta sœur va me payer.

Ah, c'est vrai, c'est la blonde d'Hige… Elle m'aide seulement parce que ma sœur lui a demandé. Je devrais être capable de lui faire confiance, après tout elle doit réellement recevoir quelque chose en échange… Elle essaie seulement de devenir mon amie parce qu'elle doit penser que c'est utile d'avoir des bonnes relations avec la famille de sa copine… J'aurais aimé pouvoir toujours compter sur ma sœur, même si je sais que ce n'est pas correct. Maintenant, elle s'en va, loin de moi. Je vais être toute seule. Je dois prendre cette occasion pour grandir. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression d'être restée dans mon placard trop longtemps.

- On y va?, me demanda Jessie.

- D'accord.

Elle me prit par la main et me guida vers l'extérieur. L'extérieur, enfin. Vais-je pouvoir y trouver ma vie de rêves?

À suivre…

7


	2. Tabous

(Jessie)

Je ne la comprends pas –elle– Hige–toi. Je ne te comprends pas Hige! Tu es toujours en train de me taquiner et pourtant… Avant de te connaître, je repoussais tout contact humain, mais tu as réussi à faire de moi une meilleure personne. Maintenant, j'aime à me faire ami de tout le monde, car j'essaie d'être un peu plus comme toi. Tu dis que tu n'essaies pas de me matcher avec ta sœur jumelle, pourtant tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je la vois encore. Au pire, nous serions devenues amies Facebook, nous nous serions parlé par écrit une fois de temps en temps et peut-être sorti ensemble quelques fois probablement en ta compagnie. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais devenir plus qu'amie avec cette fille; je ne la connais même pas assez pour l'envisager. Bien sûr, elle te ressemble, mais ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai passé les six derniers mois. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'invite toujours dans son appartement où elle vit prétendument seule, ce n'est pas elle qui se colle toujours contre moi, qui s'assit sur moi, qui me prend par le bras et qui fait tout cela comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire. Ta sœur n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne m'aime pas. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse de la proximité que j'ai avec toi. Elle aurait probablement aimé que tu restes pour toujours à ses côtés. Si moi et May finissions ensemble tout de suite, je crois que ce serait malsain. Elle te cherche probablement un ou une remplaçante inconsciemment. Moi aussi, je n'ai pas encore appris à me passer de toi, à faire le deuil de ce que nous n'aurons jamais. Pour qu'on finisse ensemble sainement, il faudrait qu'elle soit totalement indépendante pendant au moins un an et que moi j'aie le temps, à la fois, de t'oublier et d'apprendre à la connaître plus. Mais, oserais-je vraiment rester à proximité de quelqu'un qui me ferait penser à toi, qui te ressemblerait presque exactement sans pourtant être toi. Je n'ose imaginer la souffrance horrible que j'endurerais. Ah, pourquoi t'en vas-tu loin de moi? Reste, reste, reste… S'il-te-plait.

Dans le fond, va-t'en loin et le plus vite possible; je suis écœurée que tu joues avec mon cœur. Il faut que j'accepte que tu ne m'aimeras jamais pour que je puisse continuer ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une autre fille. Je t'aime, malgré tout. Je sais que ces sentiments sont vains et qu'ils ne changeront point les tiens. Allez part, va vers la liberté. Part à l'aventure contre l'avis de tous ceux qui t'aiment, fais cette action stupide qui peut juste t'amener à échouer sur une île déserte ou morte au bord d'une route! S'il-te-plait, reviens vite… Non, ne pars pas… Reste, pour moi… Je me fous du reste…

(Jessie)

Ce que je ne peux jamais dire, ce que je ne peux jamais te dire; c'est que je veux être avec toi. Je ne peux pas te dire cela au moment où tu vas partir, loin de moi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir; je veux souffrir pour toi, à ta place. « De toute façon, elle ne m'aimera jamais »; c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre ardemment, sans répit. Je devrais te tuer pour pouvoir vivre mon deuil en paix, plutôt que d'avoir encore ce stupide espoir insipide que tu vas revenir, que tu vas m'aimer. Je sais que c'est impossible, tu ne te soucies pas assez des autres pour ça, tu es incapable d'amour, incapable de t'investir réellement pour quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas directement. Je sais, je suis méchante, mais je te hais d'amour. Je tente de te rendre horrible à mes yeux, de te dénaturer pour que mon cœur puisse commencer à t'oublier. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Je veux pouvoir me dire : « De toute façon, elle n'en valait pas la peine. » Je voudrais te mordre, te violer, te souler, te convertir, t'étreindre une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de te dire adieu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire oui à ton offre de coucher avec toi juste pour pouvoir te posséder pendant une nuit, juste pour savoir si tu étais vraiment sérieuse.

(Hige)

Je pense à Jessie, je pense à mon voyage. Va-t-elle vraiment s'ennuyer de moi? Va-t-elle me remplacer par une autre? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux même pas vraiment partir, et pourtant cela me semble essentiel. J'ai l'impression que je vais me briser, que je vais m'écrouler. Je me sens inutile. Je sens que tout ce que je fais est vain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'essentiel de ma vie, son centre. Je ne sais pas quel travail je veux exécuter plus tard, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vis. Je suis comme Barbie, j'ai l'air toute mignonne et heureuse, pourtant je suis atrocement vide à l'intérieur. J'admire l'acharnement de ma sœur qui malgré tous les malheurs a réussi à continuer à vivre, a réussi à ne pas s'ouvrir les veines. Elle est plus forte que moi. Elle dit que j'ai une vie parfaite, une vie qui rend jalouse.

Est-ce vrai? Est-ce cela la vie : avoir des discussions vides avec des gens avec qui en vérité l'on a aucun point en commun et se sentir seule atrocement seule tous les soirs quand on est seule et qu'il n'y a personne et même quand on est avec des gens, même quand on est avec Jessie et qu'on peut s'oublier un peu, enfin. J'aimerais pouvoir m'oublier moi-même, me laisser flotter au gré du courant, laisser Jessie ou quelqu'un d'autre guider ma vie, mais cela ce n'est pas moi, je le sais. Je suis une fille forte, indépendante, celle qui va vers les autres, celle qui part le mouvement. Je ne suis pas un mouton, je ne suivrai pas le chien berger aveuglément et je n'ai pas le temps de suivre une thérapie. J'ai besoin de me trouver seule, vraiment seule, de reprendre contact avec moi-même, de faire le point. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans savoir ce que je veux. Je ne peux pas accepter de suivre Jessie et changer d'idée le lendemain. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir autant.

(May)

Je suis tellement contente que Jessie ait accepté de s'occuper de moi, même si c'est à cause de ma sœur.

(Hige)

J'aurais aimé ne pas être forcée à obliger Jessie à s'occuper de ma sœur. Mais, pour me payer un instant de liberté, de réflexion qui soit assez longue pour en valoir la peine, je dois travailler. Au moins, je travaille maintenant pour la mère de Jessie comblant ainsi le poste qu'elle aurait dû remplir d'office, au moins pour l'été. C'est un échange de bons services et en plus ça fait qu'on se voit souvent, comme quand on allait à l'école ensemble.

(Jessie)

Je n'aime pas avoir à m'occuper de May. C'est atroce d'avoir devant moi une copie conforme de la fille que j'aime (et que parfois dans ma tête, j'appelle ma blonde, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas et pourtant pour moi, c'est tout comme. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle fut mienne.) C'est atroce, parce que May n'est pas Hige. Contrairement à cette dernière, May n'est pas indépendante, elle a de la difficulté à être seule, même si elle le cache bien sous des apparences de fille qui ne veut plus rien savoir des autres. Parfois il me semble qu'elle se sent bien avec moi, qu'elle s'attendrit en ma présence, qu'elle me fait confiance en quelque sorte. Hige n'est pas comme ça, elle est perdue dans son monde, elle n'a besoin de personne pour la protéger. Elle sait faire le premier pas; elle sait faire ce que son cœur lui dit. Malgré toute l'adversité de ses parents, l'incompréhension de ses amis et mon amour muet, elle est capable de partir à l'aventure, loin de toute cette pression, pour se retrouver avec elle-même. J'aimerais avoir le courage de pouvoir couper de toute société par pure révolte, pour pouvoir dire que moi, au moins, je ne participe pas au massacre collectif des êtres humains.

J'aurais aimé lui dire : « Je pars avec toi. J'abandonne ma mère à sa solitude et je te suis. Je la laisse porter seule le deuil de toutes les choses que je n'ai pas accomplies à sa place. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas m'adopter, alors que déçue par l'amour, elle s'est dite : "Plutôt qu'un amant, j'aurai un enfant. " Nous reviendrons dans quelques années porter des fleurs fanées sur la tombe de ses amours déçus. Nous lui tendrons notre bonheur étincelant à la figure qu'elle se réduise en cendre comme un vampire au soleil. Je la transpercerais d'un pieu, ma mère, seulement pour pouvoir t'aimer une seconde de plus. Pour pouvoir partir d'ici, loin de tout, où il n'y a rien et nous serons seules dans le néant. Seules, mais unies en un seul être. Car nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Tu es la reine et je suis l'orignal, le renne, la bête, la sauvage, la stupide, celle qui garde tout en elle-même, car sinon, ce serait trop dur, car sinon il faudrait aimer pour de vrai, il faudrait que ce soit le vrai amour, le seul, l'unique. Que faire alors si tu te lasses de moi? Que faire si tu me rejettes? Que faire si je t'aime pour toujours? Que faire de cet amour sans but et sans objet? Allez part, si cet amour est vrai, il te survirera, si cet amour est vrai, tu me le rendras sans que j'aie à t'en faire la demande. Si cet amour est vrai, il sera tragique, plus tragique que celui de Roméo et Juliette et tout autant impossible. Cette grande douleur que j'ai à ne même pas pouvoir faire un double suicide avec toi. Rends-moi mes sentiments, efface-les de mon cœur, dis-moi tendrement : " Je ne t'aime plus mon amour. Je ne t'aime pas. Ne t'apitoie pas sur moi, ne t'apitoie pas sur ma vie. Ne dis rien et meurs, je te tuerai sans souffrance, en silence, car tu n'es rien pour moi et tu ne vaux rien pour personne, même ta mère se remettra de ta perte. Elle aimera bien avoir quelqu'un à culpabiliser. Elle aurait dit que c'était de ma faute si tu t'étais suicidé, aussi. Si c'est un meurtre, elle sera folle de joie, tellement qu'elle en pleurera, elle dira à ton enterrement : « Ce n'est pas possible, ma fille chérie, elle aurait tellement pu avoir de sa vie. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas attachée à cette salope, cette reine de cœur qui tranche la tête des gens qu'elle aime, elle serait encore en vie et malheureuse. J'aimerais avoir ma fille malheureuse près de moi, histoire de pouvoir la consoler pour qu'elle me porte un peu d'attention pour une fois. Ah! Quelle sans-cœur, décidément elle ne savait pas vivre! Elle aurait dû savoir que tout ce qui importait dans la vie, c'était Dieu et moi. À Dieu, pourquoi n'est ton plus à cette époque révolue ou les enfants avait quelques respects pour leurs parents et qu'un seul de leurs mots les faisait marcher au pas. » Elle dira cela, elle nommera Dieu à deux reprises, même si elle n'est pas croyante. Elle dira cela surtout cela pour qu'on la plaigne, pour qu'on lui porte attention. Elle s'épanchera dans la douleur de ta perte pour se donner une raison de vivre. Allez, viens avec moi dans la mort, viens avec moi dans l'au-delà, loin. Nous serons comme deux Ève dans le jardin d'éden! " J'aimerais que tu me dises cela pour confirmer une dernière fois la grande affection que tu as pour moi. Ah, comme j'aimerais partir avec toi, même si c'est pour mourir, mais je ne peux pas, je suis incapable de couper les chaînes qui me lient à la vie, qui me lie à ma mère. J'aimerais pouvoir couper mon ancre, mais je n'ai pas d'assez gros ciseaux. Dis-moi : "Je t'aime" et je m'en viens, j'abandonne tout comme si ce n'était rien. Et surtout, j'abandonne ta sœur, cette sœur que tu aimes tant et dont tu me pries de m'occuper à ta place. Je l'abandonne, car je suis persuadé qu'il y a plus de bonheur dans son garde-robe que dans le monde extérieur. Elle sera bien là, enfermée pour toujours à double tour, ayant peur de sortir même pour se nourrir. Elle sera bien là seule. Elle pourra rêver tout son saoul. Quand elle ressortira dans mille ans, l'espèce humaine aura disparu avec tout le mal de la terre, elle sera libre. Elle ne sera jugée par personne, elle n'aura plus à avoir peur des gens, elle n'aura plus à avoir peur de se faire des amis. Elle sera seule et heureuse, ce sera toujours mieux que d'essayer de la faire entrer dans la société, car celle-ci ne peut que la décevoir. Allez partons au loin, loin de nos soucis et de nos peines, faisons cap vers une île déserte ou l'île de Lesbos. Cherchons un endroit où l'on pourra s'aimer, s'émanciper et où l'on ne sera pas obligées de faire rien d'autre que ça. »

Mais, je ne peux pas te dire tout cela, et encore, ceci n'est qu'un fragment de tout ce que je voudrais te dire et imagine si tu me répondrais, ce serait encore pire. C'est peut-être mieux que ça reste ainsi à tourner dans ma tête, dans le vide pendant que toi, tu peux te permettre de n'avoir aucun souci et d'être libre.

(May)

Jessie est vraiment gentille avec moi. Parfois je trouve cela un peu dommage qu'elle soit déjà en couple avec ma sœur. Elle a l'air de souffrir tellement quand elle la voit. J'ai pitié pour elle. J'ai compris, moi, depuis longtemps que les relations humaines ne valaient rien. Que tout dans ce monde était vain. Pourtant, j'ai décidé de donner une dernière chance au monde, même si je sais que c'est une erreur que de lui faire confiance. Ah, comme j'aurais aimé vivre dans une famille religieuse, j'aurais pu me tourner vers Dieu, me cloîtrer pour l'éternité dans mon monastère et me donner entièrement à lui. Mais, l'on était trop laïc. Je me rappelle, quand j'étais jeune, j'étais allé quelquefois à l'église avec ma tante, mais à chaque fois, mon père insistait pour que je n'y aille pas et ma tante disait : « Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut. »

Je m'étais fait une amie à l'époque, c'était il y a si longtemps. J'avais à peine dix ans. Elle s'appelait Clémentine. C'est peut-être la seule vraie amie que j'ai eue. Comme j'aimerais la revoir. Je passe parfois devant cette église, empreinte de nostalgie. Je me demande si un jour je vais la croiser. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de pénétrer entre les murs de cette maison sainte. J'ai tellement changé depuis cette époque d'innocence et d'insouciance.

(Jessie)

J'aurais dû te suivre jusqu'à la Gare Centrale, station Bonaventure. Comme d'habitude il y aurait des millions de gens partant dans des millions de directions, mais cette fois tu aurais été l'une de ces personnes. Mais, ces maudits trains électriques vont trop vite pour qu'on puisse courir après sur le quai lorsqu'ils partent. Je ne pourrais même pas avoir cette scène super romantique ou tu me diras au revoir en agitant un mouchoir de ta fenêtre. Tu embarquerais tes valises, puis tu viendrais sur le quai me dire au revoir avant le départ du train vers ta destination, Gaspé. Si loin, pourtant si proche. Tu ne quittais pas le pays, pour l'instant. Pourtant, tu allais te plonger dans une région unilingue francophone et ça, c'est presque plus exotique que de faire un voyage aux États-Unis. On n'avait même pas tant eu de cours de français à l'école, arriverais-tu à te débrouiller? J'avais peur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, pourtant, j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre le bus avec toi. Finalement, j'ai décidé que si on se quittait plus tôt, c'était pour le mieux. Je ne serais pas capable de ne pas te retenir si j'étais allée jusqu'au train avec toi. Je n'aurais pas été capable de ne pas t'embrasser sur le quai pendant que le train partait avec tous tes bagages. Il fallait que je te quitte ici où ton départ me semblait moins réel. Tu as déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et tu m'as chuchoté à l'oreille que tu m'écrirais. L'autobus partit, je me suis effondrée sur moi-même. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me donnes ce baiser teinté de fausses espérances! Je suis accro à toi. Déjà, dès la première fois que je t'ai prise dans mes bras, j'étais finie. Je ne veux pas devoir faire une désintox de toi. Reviens vite, j'ai besoin d'une autre dose de toi. Reviens-vite, je t'attends.

À suivre…

6


End file.
